This invention relates generally to a connector means for the connection of a first wire to a second wire, and more particularly to a connector means which, by the single operation of inserting the terminal portion of the connector means into its housing, will strip one of said wires of its insulation, and secure said wire mechanically and electrically to said terminal portion, without solder.
There are many applications where it is desired to physically secure a wire in preparation for making an electrical connection to another wire. Such a need for securement is characteristic of magnet wires, particularly magnet wires of the type used in televsion yokes, motor field windings, transformers and the like. In these type applications the fine magnet wire is usually wound upon a bobbin or core with the end of the wire to be electrically connected to some external wire, usually known as a lead wire and extending to a brush in the case of an electric motor field winding, or to other external circuits in the case of other type coils.
The need for securing the end of the coil winding in preparation for making electrical connection is to prevent the last few turns of the coil from becoming unwound. In the prior art such securing is done by a human operator who manually assures the end of the winding to some appropriate holding device until a soldering operation to a terminal or external conductor can be effected.
More recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,707, issued Apr. 3, 1973, to Leinbach et al and entitled "Field Assembly For Universal Electric Motors", there is disclosed a means whereby a connector housing is secured on the ends of the laminations forming the field core, with terminals mounted therein. These terminals are constructed to receive the ends of the coil windings to secure such coil winding ends mechanically and also to make electrical connection therewith. More specifically, each of the terminals have one end thereof formed into a cylindrical portion with an inwardly extending lance. The coil or magnet wire is inserted into said cylindrical portion of the terminal and retained therein by the inwardly extending lance, which not only functions to retain the wire but also scrapes the insulation therefrom to make electrical contact therewith.
The arrangement of the afore-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,707 involves the separate steps of mounting the connector housing upon the rotor or stator laminate, followed by the mounting of the terminal therein and subsequently followed by the insertion of the magnet wire into the cylindrical portion of said terminal.